


朱颜记

by SississiS



Category: Ancient Roman Religion & Lore
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27656368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SississiS/pseuds/SississiS
Summary: 随笔





	朱颜记

**Author's Note:**

> BGM：《九州·朱颜记》

他敬献清洁的水与娇艳的花，他祈求自己的双手能沾满浑浊的权与力。

那时他尚未成年，“共和国支柱，骑士阶层之花”出身对他而言仿佛讽刺 —— 因他既不能以强健饱满的体魄为共和国奉献生命，也不能以光彩夺目的军法为大队旗顶端增添桂冠。凭收养关系一步登天暴发户继承的最有价值的遗产是一个名字 —— 盖乌斯·尤利乌斯·凯撒 —— 这个名字因其武德充沛的原主在“谁也指挥不动凯撒的军队，包括凯撒本人。”中具有了绝妙的嘲笑意味。

所以他虔诚地披上头巾，一副典雅圣洁风范求神垂怜。

望日之夜他偶然瞥见了月亮，幽蓝的雾让他裹紧丝绸衣物，然而与罗马同赏广寒宫的赛里斯也逃不过三百年土地兼并的王朝周期律。狄安娜的脸高悬天穹，他看不清女神的眉眼，却恐怖地发现这面盛极待衰的镜子现出罗马的面容。

不，不，月亮只是无辜的镜子，罗马帝国倾颓的起源比“第一公民”的金桂冠戴在四十岁的沙金发间更早，比凯撒的马蹄在卢比孔河浅滩溅起水花更早：马略的驴子跋涉在帝国诞生之路上，台伯河倒映共和国黄昏的赤色晚霞，那是昙花一现的格拉古兄弟之血 —— 她从自己毁灭的原因中蓬勃生长，“君以此兴，必以此亡。”享受帝国蓬勃生长的硕果，须得承受不再模糊难辨的未来。

明天？后天？抑或将来的某个时刻？登上凯旋式的双轮战车时他将听见“ Memento mori ”。还来不及思索，四匹白马拖着戴金冠的他一路奔驰，向卡皮托利山顶的朱庇特神殿，向命定的终焉深渊：在那里他被自己娇纵的女儿献祭天神 —— 他的肝脏形成吉兆被供奉在国家神庙，他的血液沿着阿格里帕的水渠奔流在帝国首都，他的血肉滋养着一代代凯旋将军第一公民，直到永恒之城被汪达尔焚毁，直到众城之女皇失去她将如闪电般归来的紫袍君王。


End file.
